i hate you! dont leave me
by adorableprincezz
Summary: Its a tale about 2 sistrs with spcl powers and a prfct life.but evrythn gets upsid dwn when 2 brthrs entr their lyf for rvnge.both the sistrs fal in love with the brthrs,bt bth cnt acept it as they have come to take their revenge for killing them. pls r&r
1. i love my sister

This is my new story. It's about the life of two sisters' angelica Bradshaw and Alice Bradshaw.

Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story and the characters

_I LOVE MY SISTER_

Angelica came out of the shower wearing a pink bath robe. She was all wet from tip to toe. She was drying her hair. She was getting ready for her school. She felt all weary today. She knew that something was wrong today. She dint know what but she just knew. She thought may be if she spoke to her sister she might come to know. She couldn't sit any longer so she got dressed in a knee length white skirt and a red t-shirt and teleported herself to her sister's door.

Angelica was a sophomore. She and her sister weren't like other normal human beings. They could do things which others couldn't. Angelica could teleport, read people mind and see aura of other humans. Alice was in her senior year. She could read peoples mind, she could fly though she dint have wings and she could shape shift into any human or animal or thing she wanted.

Alice was busy throwing all her clothes out of the wardrobe she had to look her best today. It was a normal day of her school but she knew something was going to be unusual today.

'Well it better be good, even if it is not I would make sure it is better'. She thought

She choose to wear her favourite skin tight low waist jeans, and a black short top through which her new tattoo would be easily visible. Suddenly her bed room door flew open. She jumped to hide behind the door as she thought it might be her mother. But through the door came her kid sister angelica.

As soon as angelica opened the door of her sister's room her sister jumped behind the curtain like she was a 9 year old kid who was hiding a toffee so that nobody could see it.

"Angel you scared the shit out of me" Alice shouted.

"Why are you hiding behind the curtains?" angelica asked

"Because someone just walked into my room without knocking the door."

"From when did even I have to knock the door before coming in?"

"Yes I guess you are right. At least do you mind to close the door? Because you know I have to put on my clothes."

'Okay now this is fishy from when did she start getting shy of not wearing anything' thought angelica

After all Alice had a great figure with perfect curves and right amount of flesh where it's needed. She was always ready to flaunt it off. On the other hand angelica had a great figure too, but too shy.

"Ok so tell me what is the deal?" asked Angelica closing the door.

Alice came out of the curtain in her pink lacy bra n panty.

She was facing her younger sister so that angelica couldn't see her tattoo that was on lower back.

"What do you mean angel?"

Angelica caught something on the reflection in the mirror of her sisters back.

"OMG! Sis turn around." Exclaimed Angelica.

"I got this tattoo done last Monday. What do you think? How is it?" Alice asked turning around so that her sister had a closer view.

"O it's wonderful. Sis can I have one done on me too?"

"Yep. I guess you can until you keep this as a secret."

"Of course I wouldn't tell a soul if you would want it to be between us. Don't you trust me?" Said angelica looking sad. She loved her sister a lot and it hurt a lot that her sister didn't believe her.

Alice felt her heart would just stop beating when she saw the sad look on her sister's face. She loved her kid sister a lot.

Alice and angelica were cousins but they loved each other like they shared a single soul. They were inseparable.

Alice took her sister in front of the mirror and they both looked at each other. Both looked beautiful. Angelica's face was so perfect as if an artist's portrait. Her hazel eyes always shinning like a star. Her innocence dropping like dewdrop from her face. Her brown wavy hair lay on her back cut short little below her shoulder. She looked like a fairy out of a fairytale. She was about 5.4ft in height. Alice was equally beautiful with sharp features blue eyes shining just like her sister, perfect kissable lips with long black naturally straight hair that ran all the way to her thin waist. She was 5.7ft tall. She look so elegant and beautiful even in a normal jeans n T-Shirt that she could walk on the red carpet then and there.

"If there is anyone in this world I trust then that's you' said Alice hugging her sister.

"Sis I have something to tell you" angel said

"Let me guess, you feel something unusual is going to happen today?"

"Yes! Do you feel it too?"

"Yes!"

"I have a feeling it's going to be bad"

"Nothing is going to be bad, until I am with you. And I am always with you"

"But if something happens when I am in the class"

"Then you can check everybody's aura, if you find anything wrong then come to me"

Before angel could answer Alice's phone started ringing. Playing sun is up by Inna.

Alice picked up.

'Hello'

Someone spoke on the other side.

'Okie send their pictures on my cell now' Alice said

Then someone spoke on the other side. Then she hung up.

Then she received a message from her friend sapphire showing two boys. Both had green eyes and both of them were pale. But one looked older than the other by two or three years may be. He had black hair like Alice. Other one had blond hair.

Alice sat on her bed shocked. Angel sat beside her.

"What Happen?"

"Sapphire called me to say that two new boys got into our school today and you and I are supposed to show them around the school as both of us belong to the welcome committee."

"So? What is so shocking about that?" angel asked restless looking at her sister's terrified expression.

"The two boys are Carl and Brandon"

"Wait a sec you don't mean Carl black and Brandon black right?"

"Yes I mean them" she said showing her the message in her phone.

Angelica got up. Dropping the phone in shock. She was scared.

"That can't be possible. They were dead. Weren't they. We saw them dying. People don't come back after they die"

"Well they just did"

"What are we going to do now? I am scared."

"We will deal with it together. I will not let anything happen to you. I will not that happen again like it did 5 years ago."

"Promise" angel asked looking at her sister

"Yes" she said truthfully.

'I love my sister' both thought together.

….

So guys how's it?

Do you think I should continue? Then please review.


	2. The beginning

_Thank you those who read this story and reviewed it. I read it now again and I found out I have miss typed many words. I have changed it now. I was so eager to publish this story that I couldn't wait. I wrote the story at night I was sleepy so I didn't check it properly. Well I shouldn't be giving excuses this way. But I have changed the mistakes now hope you guys like it better._

_I want to thank my first reviewer but he or she didn't write their name. Anyway thank you for reviewing. I would surely continue at least for you_

_Killer-kelly420 – thank you for reviewing, adding this story to your favourites and story alert and adding me to your favourite author and author alert. And I know it's too early to say. You can really let me know the truth if it's good or bad and any suggestions will be appreciated._

_xXalleegedangelXx – thank you for adding this story to your story alert. If you have any suggestion, then let me know._

_Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story and the characters._

_Warning: lots of cussing and little bit of stuff (you know what kind of stuff I mean). If you don't like it then stop reading. _

_Here goes the chapter._

...

_The beginning_

Angelica's POV

After me and sis came out of our shock both of us went downstairs. We weren't hungry so we kissed mother goodbye and left to school in sis's new red Ferrari. It was a gift for her on her 16th birthday last month from dad. He was a lawyer and he already left for work early in the morning. Mom is a wedding planner she stays out most of the time visiting locations for the wedding.

We would even come out of this situation like we did 5yrs earlier. We even have Mark and Blake with us this time, we were not alone. So it should be easier. Right? Mark was my boyfriend. Blake was sis's boyfriend. I dint like him much though. I dint like his aura. It wasn't black like evil but yet it was dark. Sis said it was because he was high most of the time. I feel he was with sis because she was famous after all she was the captain of cheer leaders and also an 'A' grade student. Even Blake was famous because of his looks but he got more famous because of sis. He even flirted around with other girls. When I told sis about this she said she had no problem with it as long as he loved her. She really liked him. I knew it. And I have no problem with him as long as sis is happy.

The journey to the school was silent. I knew sis was thinking about a way out of this problem. And I trusted her she would find out a ways. Sometimes I wish I was like her. Confident!

As soon as we reached our school, she parked car at our usual place sis closed her eyes like she was concentrating on something. If she wasn't on driver's seat you would think she was sleeping. But I knew better.

Finally she opened her eyes after two minutes and looked at me.

"Don't be scared. Whatever happens we will deal with it together." She said seriously. I have never seen her so serious.

"We will be together" I repeated trying to sound confident but I sounded more like a squeaky mouse.

"When we meet them let me know what their auras say"

I nodded not trusting my voice anymore. She hugged me and we both walked toward the school building. As usual all boys were drooling on my sis. But she dint care.

As we were walking Blake came from behind and held sis by her waist turned her and kissed her on her lips. She then stopped and told him she will talk to him later. He dint agree, he tried forcing her toward the wall. But she stopped him and looked him in the eye and said

"Later!"

He knew she wasn't in a good mood and knew it was better not to piss her off.

As we walked we saw many girls of different class and years buzzing like honey bees. And by bees I really mean bees because they were surrounding something or someone like bees do their honey. And guess who their honey was. Yes you are right. It was Carl Black and Brandon Black.

They were just as beautiful as they were 5 yrs before. They even looked as they looked 5yrs earlier. They dint age a day. How is that possible?

I looked at sis she looked shocked. Both of us exchanged a look.

"Behave normal" she mouthed.

I nodded. She looked normal and confident. I had to be like her I told myself.

_Alice's POV_

'Behave normal, behave normal, behave normal, behave normal.' I kept ranting to myself.

No matter how normal I looked only I knew how scared I was inside. Those sons of a bitch looked just as they looked the night they were supposed to die. How is it possible? After 5yrs they should have grown up. They should look at least little matured but they looked same.

I let out a breathe. I dint know I was holding. We reached the group of girls.

"Girls could you please move aside, I have to take Carl here to a small tour around the school then I have other important things to do." I said

"You never do your work on time. Why are you so intended to do this?" Mia said. She was my arch enemy. She hated me. And our feelings were mutual. Before I could answer Carl decided to answer for me.

"Because she finds me attractive and can't wait to spend the time alone with me. That's the reason she thinks she should do this work on time." I rolled my eyes.

When he said the last line his eyes turned a colour that you get by mixing green and red. And the sarcasm in his voice obviously got unnoticed. All the girls started giggling. I glared at all of them. How could they laugh at me? Nobody ever even talked to me unless I let them and this bastard here makes them laugh at me.

"Just follow me" I said turning around.

"Jealous. Are we? Alice Bradshaw"

Again before I could answer Mia decided to answer for me this time.

"How did you know her name?" good question, I thought. She isn't as dumb as I thought.

This time I answered for him.

"May be because he finds me attractive" I said eyeing him and smirking. Angel was holding my hand so tightly that it almost started to pain. I looked at her she was looking at Brandon. She looked scared. I decided it was time to talk to them personally. I thought it would be better if four of us talk together.

"Carl and Brandon follow us" I said turning

"I thought you sister was suppose to show me around" Brandon said. He looked like he was suffocating.

"Yes. So?"

"So why are you coming?"

"Because both of you need to be shown and we could do it together"

"Why? Is she scared of me?" he said. Eyeing angel and laughing.

Before I could answer angel answered.

"I will go alone. You can show Carl." She said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

She just nodded.

"Let's go Brandon." She said turning. He followed her.

I wanted to follow them. I dint trust him with angel. So I thought if Carl doesn't want to go and stay here then he can just go fuck himself. I could follow angel.

I turned and without saying a word I was about to walk away when Carl stopped me.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" I said without turning around.

"Aren't you supposed to come with me?"

"I thought you were more interested in staying here and collecting how many holes you could fill. Besides I wasn't suppose to come with you, instead it was other way round"

He just rolled his eyes.

"Follow me" I said smirking.

I followed the same way angel followed. But he stopped me.

"Let's go this way"

"Why?"

"I want you to show me this side first." He said shrugging.

I thought maybe I could talk to him and find out how did he survive the fire that night.

I took him straight to the garden on the top most floor, it was mostly deserted.

As we reached there. I turned towards him and looked him in the eye.

"So what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked him.

"How am I suppose to know? You were the one to bring me here" he said looking around.

"Stop playing around!" I said stomping my feet. How matured.

He then suddenly pushed me with lightening speed and pinned me to the wall. He was holding my hands on both sides so tightly that I was sure there will be a bruise. I tried to move him but he came closer and held me tighter. I wonder how he got so strong. His lips were just a few centimetres away from mine. I could feel his breathe on my upper lips. I could smell him. He smelled like the smell that comes when it rains for the first time. The smell of moist mud. (A/N: that smell is awesome guys. How many of you like it?) But his eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. But earlier his eyes were blue how did they get green. Might be wearing contact lens. I got lost in those eyes, forgetting why we were here on the first place.

"So where were we?" he asked so causally like it were normal to hold a girl like that and most importantly coming back after dying.

This bought me to my senses and I pushed him with full force this time. This time he let me go.

I pushed him again and said.

"Don't you dare do that again. Nobody touches me without my permission."

He pushed me again and I found myself in the same position as earlier. And before I could do anything he kissed me roughly yet passionately. His lips felt so soft and tasted mint. I dint kiss him back. Just stayed like that like a statue. He stopped and pulled my hair down so that I was looking at him.

"Get used to it! Things will not be same anymore. This is just **the beginning**."

_Thank you for reading it. I hope you like it. I want to put the pictures of the characters in this story as well as my other story 'a drop of blood'. I don't know how to do it. Can anybody just help me out? And don't forget to review. It would mean a lot to me._


	3. wish i was more sensible

_Thank you for those who have read my story. I got very less reviews. Is this story so bad? If yes then let me know. I wouldn't stop writing because I like writing this story but I would just stop expecting any reviews. Any critics or compliments or suggestion etc can be given._

_Jasmine – thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me. If you have any suggestion then you know what to do. ;-)_

_XxtheatreofdreamsxX – thank you for adding this story to your favourite story and story alert and for adding me to your favourite author and author alert._

_Katie - thank you so much. I am glad you like it._

_ShainaOphiuccus – I am glad you find it interesting._

_Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story and the characters of the story._

_Warning: lots of swearing. If you don't like you are free to live._

_Here goes the chapter:_

…

_Wish I was more sensible_

"Don't you dare do that again. Nobody touches me without my permission."

He pushed me again and I found myself in the same position as earlier. And before I could do anything he kissed me roughly yet passionately. His lips felt so soft and tasted mint. I dint kiss him back. Just stayed like that like a statue. He stopped and pulled my hair down so that I was looking at him.

"Get used to it! Things will not be same anymore. This is just **the beginning**."

As those two words left those luscious lips of his I came out of my daze, and I started laughing.

"Seriously? Did you just say that?"

"…"

He looked shocked. He dint say anything. But let me go. He just looked at me like I was a clown.

"So melodramatic huh?"

"…"

He still looked the same way. I laughed more looking at his expression.

"What were you doing before you came to school? Watching an old 16th century classic movie?"

"…"

"This is just the beginning" I said mocking him, trying to sound like him.

He smiled when I did that but just lasted for a second. It was gone as soon as it came.

"You haven't changed a bit still you behave melodramatically, drama queen. That reminds me why haven't you changed, I mean you look just the same you did then."

"You noticed?" he said smirking.

I just rolled my eyes. My time to keep shut I guess.

And in a blink of n eye he vanished. I looked around but I couldn't find him.

Jerk might also have powers like his bitchy-witchy mother. That can only be the explanation as to why both of them are alive. Wonder what angel is doing. I left for my class.

_Angel's POV:_

I was very scared as I lead him near the library. I thought I would take him to those places where it would be crowded. I just want this to end soon and get back to sis. I took him cafeteria last and then I told him this was it. He could see the remaining by himself. As soon as I turned to leave he called.

"Angelina?"

"Yes?"

"I have heard this school has many beautiful flowers"

"So?"

He looked at me like I was the stupidest person on earth. Then it struck me.

"You want to see the gardens"

_O boy the gardens at this time are mostly deserted. I thought_

He still looked at me. But this time I think instead of stupid he finds me amazing. Then it struck me I couldn't read his mind. I tried hard but I couldn't. I just asked him to follow me while I thought. As we reached the corridor that lead to one of the many gardens of my school I realised I took him to the garden where I usually went when I wanted to be alone. Because mostly nobody came here. No that was an understatement actually no student came here except me that is. As I took him there I saw his face and it still had the same expression. It was annoying.

"Angel"

"Angelina" I corrected him

"Huh?"

"Only people close to me called me angel. Its angel for you" the anger took the best of me.

But I was wrong.

All of a sudden I found myself pushed to the nearest wall. He was so close to me, completely into my personal space. Dint his mother teach him not to get into somebody's personal space. I forgot me and sis killed his mother. It was not our fault though. But I knew it was no use telling him this.

He leaned in more closer I could feel his breathe. I closed my eyes. Then all of a sudden he moved away. I opened my eyes to see he was laughing. It sounded like church bells chiming. I got lost in his eyes. They were so beautiful. He looked good earlier too but now he was breathlessly beautiful. I was staring at him when he asked me something.

"What did you think I would do to you? And you are staring"

"I thought you would kiss me. And you are so beautiful." I blurted. Shit!

_OMG now I am even cursing. What is this boy doing to me?_ _I wondered._

"I wouldn't kiss you"

"Why?"

"You are not my type"

"And what would be the definition of your type girls? Let me guess those girls who were almost in top of you at the door" I said sarcastically.

"Jealous are we?"

He said again looking at me like I was I most amusing thing.

"This is it. I have shown you everything." I turned and stared running as fast as I could to go to sis. When I reached a place where many students were there I slowed down. Through a girls thoughts I came to know sis was in the garden outside under a tree.

All the way I kept wondering as to why was angry, because he was about to kiss me or because he stopped in the middle as according to him I am not his type.

As I reached her I sat beside her and put my face between my hands. How was I going to tell her what he did to me when were in the garden alone.

_Alice's POV:_

I was thinking about what just happened when I noticed angel running towards me and sitting down with her face hidden between her hands.

"What happened? Did that jerk tell you anything?"

"No. he dint tell me anything."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. From the start to the end. Starting with how did they survive."

I dint know what to say. So I just nodded.

"Don't you think it's weird how we can't read theirs?"

"Huh?" I dint know what was she talking about?

"Could you read their mind?"

"No"

She dint say anything more.

Why dint I think of this before? How could I be so dumb? I just kept thinking the way he kissed me.

I mean I always was not the one who thought before what is to be done.

The saying "_think twice before you do"_ clearly dint apply to me it was for angel. But seriously this the limit, how much more stupid could I get?

I wish I just **wish I was more sensible.**

_Do here's another chappie. I know I updated too late. I am very sorry for that. But if you review more I may update it sooner. If you want more of this story you know what to do. Just click that button below. You know you want to._


	4. this cant be happening

_Sorry I dint update earlier. I was in kind of depression had a break up recently. I dint know what to do so just thought that maybe if I write I would cheer up. So if this chapter sucks then please excuse me._

_Thank you everyone those who read my story. But I dint have many reviews. Yet I wanted to continue to write because one of my friends finds it very interesting. Shainaophiuccus this chapter is for you._

…

This cant be happening:

_Alice's POV:_

"Could you read their mind?"

"No"

She dint say anything more.

Why dint I think of this before? How could I be so dumb? I just kept thinking the way he kissed me.

I mean I always was not the one who thought before what is to be done.

The saying "think twice before you do" clearly dint apply to me it was for angel. But seriously this the limit, how much more stupid could I get?

I wish I just wish I was more sensible.

Rest of the day was better as there was no sign of Carl anywhere. I was happy but even sort of felt weird because I wanted to see Carl for some unknown reasons.

I walked to my car silently when everyone was staring at me. I sighed this is what happens when you are the queen bee of the school.

Just as I was about to walk out of the door someone turns me around by my waist. I half expected it to be Carl. But unfortunately it was Blake. O fuck what was I thinking? Blake is my boy friend I should be happy seeing him. Shouldn't I?

But I don't know why I dint feel that way now like I usually did.

He hugged me and I hugged me back. He understood there was something wrong. So he took a step back and just stared back at me.

"What?" I asked him

"You should tell me that"

"Tell you what Blake?"

"Why are you behaving this way since morning?"

"What did I do?"

"You don't know - wait you are doing this because…" he paused as if to think then continued. " It's because of that new boy right?"

"You are saying this because?" I said raising my left eye brow. Why would he think that? How could he?

"Like it's not obvious. You seemed not in a mood to kiss me since morning, then u tell me go away and go around with him. Is this reason not enough?"

I just stared at him. I did not know what to say. Then I did something that I clearly did not want to. I pushed him to the wall, the corridors were very empty. And I started to kiss him. I felt somebody was watching us standing in the corridor. It was shooting dagger at me and punching holes on my left side, just that I dint feel any pain. I couldn't bear any more so looked to the side from where it was coming or rather from whom it was coming and guess who was it? Yes you are right. It was him.

Blake followed my direction, when he saw him he left without any word. Carl slowly and gracefully walked my way. He is so beautiful. His eyes were so green and shiny that you can get lost in them. I did not know I was staring at him until he said.

"Staring is rude" he said

"…" I did not know what to say so I just kept quiet. Looking at my feet. All of a sudden they seem very interesting.

"It's not your fault you know." He said slowly coming close to me.

As if by impulse I was walking back until I hit the wall.

And I was pinned to the wall by him. For the third time in a single day I found myself in this position. He leaned in. I thought he was going to kiss me again. But instead he went near my ear. He took a heavy breathe. As if he was smelling me.

"I am irresistible to every girl" he said slowly. I could feel his hot breathe on my neck. Then I came out of my dreamland which seems to creep out of nowhere in my mind quite frequently today. I pushed him hard.

"Cocky bastard!" was all I said. And left to my car in the parking lot to wait for angel.

_Angelina's POV:_

After meeting sis in the garden I felt better. We left to our classes. I was glad I had a free period now and then we had music. I went to the library to read some book and stay in my world of books and then I could forget Brandon and all this mess happening. I was glad I had music after this for two reasons:

Mark would be in this class with me.

I loved singing and playing piano and guitar. That would make me forget about Brandon.

As I entered the corridor everyone where busy gossiping about something that I did not know about. I walked to mark who was in some kind of a serious discussion with a girl who found Mark more interesting that what he was explaining. Her aura was of lust. I crinkled my nose at the thought of it, and walked to him to ask if he knew what was going on. As I went to him he gave a peck on my cheek. And asked me something,

"So? Are you prepared?"

"Prepared? For what?"

"Nice joke. I am serious what are you going to sing"

"Why am I suppose to sing"

"Don't tell me you forgot that today we have to rehearse for the inter school completion next week." I saw his aura. He seemed to be confused and amused that I could possibly forget something as important as this. I smiled internally thinking how innocent he is. He dint know with what I am dealing now. So I just smiled.

"No I couldn't forget something like that."

He looked relived.

"So what will you be singing."

"Ah that is kind of a surprise" I said. He kissed me on my lips and left with the girl hot on his heels. The girl glared at me before leaving. Her aura was of hatred. Like it was my mistake that Mark loved me and not her. I sighed and walked to the library. Found a seat at the corner and sat down.

I had no clue what was I supposed to sing. May be I could write one now. I always wrote my feelings in my songs. So I quickly took out paper and pen and wrote down songs and the notes that my band members could play while I sang. When I was done I read the song I was shocked because I wrote the song about how I felt about Brandon.

As I looked at my watch it was time for music class. I did not have enough time to write another song now. I hope nobody understands for whom was I singing this song. I got up and left for the class.

As I entered the music room Ms Jones my music teacher walked to me and asked me if I was ready. I gave her the sheets of notes and also the song that I wrote. She read it.

"It's wonderful Angelina. You are so talented." She said and walked away. I walked and picked up my guitar. Then the door opens and he walks in.

_O boy this can't be happening. I thought._

Ms Jones clapped her hand to introduce the new boy.

"Everybody this is Brandon black. He is a new student. He sings very well I have already heard him." Then she looks at me.

"Why don't you start now? I want to listen to you now, before I make another announcement." She said.

I did not want to sing the song. What if he understood it was about him?

I am so screwed.

I slowly walk to the stage where everyone is ready with their instruments.

I close my eyes and the music starts I close my eyes and start singing feeling and reliving everything that happened between him and me in the garden.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me running'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something,<em>  
><em>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>  
><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<em>  
><em>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em>Lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<em>  
><em>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.<em>

_Drop everything now,_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain,<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk,<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_The sparks fly..._  
><em>Oh, baby, smile...<em>  
><em>The sparks fly...<em>

As soon as I finished I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful pair of green coloured eyes. Everybody clapped. Mark came by my side and kissed me.

Then Ms Jones announced.

"Brandon will also be taking part in this year's competition. He will be singing a duet with Angelina." I just looked at her shocked this can't be happening.

I just stared at her. Then I closed my eye. I shook my head. Pleading that this was all a dream. _This can't be happening…_

_So what do you all think? i dont own the song If you all think that this chapter kind of sucked. Then you are free to tell me. I fell the same way. And thank you for reading this chapter and bearing with me. _


	5. what the hell

_Thank you everybody for reading my story. I am sorry for updating so late. I was kinda busy so I couldn't. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Though I got less review. And I would like to thank shainaophiuccus for reviewing and for being such a good friend._

_Here goes the new chapter_

…

_What the hell:_

_Angelina's POV:_

As soon as I finished I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful pair of green coloured eyes. Everybody clapped. Mark came by my side and kissed me.

Then Ms Jones announced.

"Brandon will also be taking part in this year's competition. He will be singing a duet with Angelina." I just looked at her shocked this can't be happening.

I just stared at her. Then I closed my eye. I shook my head. Pleading that this was all a dream. _This can't be happening…_

Mark held my shoulder so that I stopped shaking my head like a lunatic.

"What's wrong?" he asked me with concern in his voice.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure because it doesn't seem like so"

"Yeah I just have a headache"

Just then Brandon walks toward us.

"Congratulation. So you will be singing this time for the school." Mark said shaking his hands with Brandon.

"Thank you. But I don't think your girl seems to be happy with the new changes" Brandon said.

"Why aren't you singing this time?" I said ignoring Brandon.

"Baby I told you I have to go to Oklahoma to see granny. Did u forget?"

"No I dint forget. I just got upset that you wouldn't be singing with me this time. I am sorry."

"I just don't understand what has got into your head. You forget everything that's related to me."

He walked away opening the door n closing it with a loud bang leaving me with the o so handsome devil…. Wait…

Did I call him handsome? I really want to bang my head hard. Somebody please kill me.

"Sooooooooooooo…" he dragged.

I just glared at him because he is the reason behind this.

"How do we do this?" he said coming closer ignoring the glare that I was giving him.

I dint move back I was so damn pissed that I wasn't even scared of him now. So I thought internally

'Enough of being a good girl. Like sis always said "be good to the once who are good. And be worse to the ones who are bad to you." And he certainly was bad'

So as he came closer I just slipped walking away like he wasn't even there. I can swear I heard him say something unintelligent when I was leaving. And I don't give a damn about it because he has pissed me enough for one day and it's only fair if I return the favour back.

I walked towards the parking lot where sis was waiting for me.

I waved to her when I saw her. But she was deep in her thought that she didn't notice.

_Alice's POV:_

As I reached my car I didn't get in I just stood beside my car and leaning on it trying to figure out how were they still alive and what were they, as its quite clear they were not normal humans so what were they, o hell! For god sake I don't even know what we were because we weren't human at all. And it all happened that fucking night. Only if I wasn't so stupid this wouldn't have happened and we would be leading a normal life.

I did this to me and even pull angel's life into it. She never said anything. She loves me a lot. How can she? Because I really hate myself for what I have done. And the funny part being I don't even remember what exactly happened that day. Did I really kill that bitchy witch? Because I clearly don't remember being a murderer. But I know this for sure that the brothers have come back for a reason. And if I am not wrong that reason is _revenge._

Angel came to me and snapped her fingers in front of my face. I came out of my thinking and asked her to sit down as we have loads of stuffs to do.

She said to me in the inter school completion Brandon was singing with her and even I told her that for the basketball match Blake broke his leg so now the captain is Carl and now I have to cheer for him.

Great! I was suppose to for the person I hate the most. Can it get any worse?

Then I told her what we had to do.

I told her to search in the attic for old books n research if she could find anything about us and them by tonight.

"Sis I am scared. The attic is so dark" she argued when we reached home.

I held her by her shoulder and looked her in the eye and said

"You are not a normal human being angel to be afraid of silly things. And this is not the time to be scared. Because the black brothers are here only for _revenge_."

I said the last word with lots of venom in my voice

"Sis but what are you going to do"

I left her and turned around.

"I have a very important to do. But before that I want you to do something else for me"

"What?" she asked looking scared.

"You can sense where they stay. Right?"

She nodded.

"Then listen carefully. You will have to transport me to their house then you would come back without any delay as soon as you drop me there. And then do your work in attic."

"But si—"

She was about to say something I stopped her by lifting my hand because I knew what she was about to say that it is not a good idea. That it was a great risk. I was already scared like hell. I dint want her to increase it. I had to do it for me n for angel. Then we went to our rooms.

I had a shower. Got dressed in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black jumper. This is so unlike me. I let out a sigh. And grabbed my knee length black boots and rushed to angel's room.

As I entered her room I saw her sitting by the floor near her bed. When she looked at me I saw fear in her eyes. She got up and walked towards me.

"I understand that there is no way of arguing you to take me with you. But I just want you to know that I love you whatever you do. I know you hold yourself responsible for whatever happened that day. But sis I can never even think of hating you. Would you hate me if I would have done something like that?" I just shook my head not trusting my voice n hugged her hard.

She hugged me back. I left her.

"Ready?" she asked holding both my hands and stood in front of me.

I just nodded

She closed her eyes. She started to glow. Then all of a sudden she blurred and I felt I was being sucked into the black hole. It was like every part of my body was breaking into pieces. But it stopped as soon as it started.

I opened my eye to see we were in a room. It was a very big room. It was darkly lit I couldn't see much. I turned towards angel. Before I said anything she just nodded n closed her eyes and vanished.

I looked around the room it was somebody's bedroom. It had a king size bed. Which was all black and the walls were purple and black. And before I could see anything more I heard someone's footsteps. I then shape shifted into a chair.

Ya I shape shifted into a black chair in the middle of the room. I am so intelligent. Felt like shooting myself with a gun. But before I could change in to something else the door opened. The room lights were lit. I could see two people entering. It was Carl n Mia. He was holding her by her waist and kissing her. What the hell was she doing with him? And why was he kissing her? And I felt something that I have never felt before. It was a new emotion for me. It was jealousy. And I thought it couldn't get any worse.

But why was I jealous?

_What the hell._

_I am so sorry for updating so late. I know the chappie was too short. But it was just filler. I am going to change my story rating to 'M' from the next chapter. I would like to know your opinions about it. I have written 60% of the next chapter. It has hell lots of sexual content. So decided to change the rating. Will post it soon. Till then love ya all._


	6. the truth

_Hello my lovely readers. I am so sorry for making you all wait so much. But I had so much going on in my life lately. Though that cannot be a reason for making such good readers wait but I am really sorry._

_And thank you all who have reviewed my story. I have written another story tainted celestials. It's a story of two sisters too. But they are twins and yet very different from each other. So please read that one too._

_And as a way to say sorry I have written this chapter long. As one of my friend (shainaophiuccus) said that I make my chapters longer and I describe the places better. I hope this does justice._

_Warning: well as you all know I have changed the rating and you have checked the ratings before reading so I am not responsible if you don't like lemons._

…

_Alice's POV:_

The room lights were lit. I could see two people entering. It was Carl n Mia. He was holding her by her waist and kissing her. What the hell was she doing with him? And why was he kissing her? And I felt something that I have never felt before. It was a new emotion for me. It was jealousy. And I thought it couldn't get any worse.

But why was I jealous?

_What the hell._

When they were inside he pushed her towards the wall. He moved towards her neck and I couldn't exactly see what he was doing. Then I saw droplets of red liquid dropping on the floor. I gasped with shock. Then he suddenly turned around. I saw his lips were covered with blood and few blood drops were dripping from his mouth. He looked so animalistic. His eyes were the colour of blood that was on his face. He was sniffing like a dog. I looked at Mia her eyes were dazed. And then his eyes fell on me. My shape shifted chair form. Go figure!

He smirked like as if he knew I was here. He then turned towards Mia. He did something that I couldn't see as his back was towards me. Then pulled her face up so that she looked straight at him.

"You will go straight to your home and sleep. You will not remember any of this." He said to her.

She just nodded and left.

He then closed the door behind her. And looked towards me. His eyes were that beautiful emerald again.

Beautiful?

Alice focus. You can't get all lost again. I internally chastised myself.

He wiped the blood on his sleeves. His lips then played that smirk that I so wished to slap away.

He then removed his shirt as he came near me. I could see his toned body. He was flawless. And the way he moved was like he was floating on a cloud made him look sexier. The urge to touch him was so much that I dint notice him come so near to me and touch me. I mean my chair form. His hands were so cold. He just brushed his fingers.

He then sat on the bed and looked at me and said.

"Alice why don't you change yourself into your human form. I don't like talking to a chair that doesn't respond."

'How did he know it was me? Better I just stay like this and then he would think that he has gone mad and leave me alone.' I thought.

He just kept staring at me expectantly. He then gave up and said.

"You know right that I already smelled you as soon as I got in. then why don't you just transform and talk to me directly?"

'What was that suppose to mean do I smell?'

I dint make any move.

He then got up and walked towards the table and made himself a drink of red liquid that I don't wish to know. Then as if found out something he looked at me with his eyes shining like emerald under a light.

"At least your human form is better looking than this form"

'What? Did he just say I don't look good? How could he?'

The anger got the best of me so I transformed myself into my human form and jumped on him n kicked him. N I was about to punch him he was faster and he turned me around that my back was pressed against his front with my hands behind me which he was holding so tightly that I am sure to have a bruise tomorrow.

He just pulled me closer to him and was sniffing me. Weird!

He then pulled my jumper and t-shirt together from one side on my shoulder so that my shoulder was bare. I could feel his cool breath on my skin. He then kissed me on my shoulder. Then I came back to senses again. Then I started to pull myself out of his grasp. But he held me tighter.

"Let go off me" I shouted.

"How can I? I just caught a thief and you expect me to leave her? Just like that? C'mon Alice I thought you are smarter than that"

"I'm not a thief! Let go!" I said and pushed him but it was all in vain.

"You enter my home without my permission and spy on me. Sounds like a thief to me" he said acting like he was thinking while he was still holding me in his arms.

I just don't understand what is with his arms and me recently; no matter what I do I always end up within them. Not that I am complain inning.

What?

Did I just mean I like being within his arms? Great! Now I have officially lost it!

When I dint answer any thing he came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"So now what I do with you" he asked while sucking on my ear lobe.

"Let me go?" I breathed out. It almost sounded like moaning.

"Now that's no fun. You know you like it here. Then why deny it?" he said while turning me around so I was facing him.

I dint say anything because I did not trust my voice anymore.

He leaned in to kiss me. I found myself leaning in too.

Just as our lips met I remembered that he was kissing Mia few minutes earlier.

So I pushed him and this time he fell on the bed as I caught him off guard.

"You were kissing mia few minutes earlier and now you are kissing me? You are such a pervert!"

I said walking towards the door. As I was about to turn the knob he said

"Jealous here. Are we? " he said while smirking

"Insanely!" I said as I jumped on him and tackled him on the bed.

I was on top of him and he was under me. I kissed him roughly, biting on his lower lip. I bit harder, he growled as his grip on my hair grew tighter. His other hand was on my back slowly moving its way down. One of my hands was in his hair feeling the softness of it and the other was exploring his chest and abs, they were well toned and cold.

Then his hands left my hair to feel my body, as his hands got beneath my t-shirt I shivered as his hands were cold. He cupped my breast from above my bra. I let out a moan. Then a realisation hit me. I pulled away from him. He looked at me eyes filled with lust. I stood up. I was very angry on me more than him for losing control.

"You are not worth it" I said. I was about to walk away when within a minute I found myself tied to the bed. Two hands tied together to the bed post. And my legs wide spread and tied to the bed on each side.

_Carl's POV:_

She was kissing me. She bit my lower lip. She tasted so sweet like a mixture of vanilla and honey. Then she bit harder I growled and pulled her hair in a tight fist. In turn she put her tongue inside my mouth exploring every muscle and unreachable places. Her lips were the softest I have ever tasted. Trust me I have tasted many in over the years. She pulled on my hair too and kept running her hand over my chest. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached beneath her t-shirt as my hand touched her bare skin she shivered I took this opportunity to shove my tongue in to her mouth to taste her even better. My hands reached her breast I cupped then with my hand and started to press them over her bra. She let out a moan. Then all of a sudden she just jumped off and stood. Her eyes were playing many emotions. I couldn't decipher any of them as I was completely filled with lust for her and her blood.

"You are not worth it" she said.

This really got me angry I pulled her and with my inhumanly speed her and tied her to my bed.

I stood at the foot of the bed looking at her. She really was beautiful. She tried to free herself. Her green eyes almost looked like pleading but she kept shouting profanities. She dint know that her word turning me on even more. I slowly untied one of her legs she tried to kick me but I held her tight as I removed her boot and tied her again as planted a kiss on her feet. I did the same to her other leg as well.

She kept shouting. Now it was getting annoying. I dint drink enough blood in a while. I was getting out of control. She was shouting on top her voice which was unbearable as my sense of hearing is very advanced. I just walked to her and slapped her hard. I dint know why I did that but I could see my hand print on her pale face. Instead of crying or something like that she stared at me like I grew a horn on top of my head.

"What?" I growled

"yo-you-your e-eyes ar-are red!" she stuttered.

"So you are scared now?" I smirked.

"You are not human." She said

"Are you?"

"I am a human!" she argued

"How many humans do you know can shape shift? And posses the other powers you do?"

"Your mother was a bitch. She tried to kill angel and I. Her death led to this"

I slapped her again. How dare she call my mother a bitch? I knew my mother was not a human but I also knew she loved the sisters a lot. She would never harm them. She winced in pain but she looked straight in my eye.

"What I did was just for saving angel and I. Hell! I don't even remember setting the house on fire."

I lost my control how can she lie about killing my mother, my brother and I just as if it was just a small thing. I shifted my weight and sat on her stomach. She started to move forward trying to through me off her. I held her hands tighter that was sure to form a bruise later.

"You want to what I am right? Why don't you let me show it to you" I bit her neck without any warning. I made sure that this was not pleasurable but painful. Yes a vampire bite can be both pleasurable as well as painful.

She kept shouting. But I dint listen to her, why should I? She killed everybody I loved.

My hands then reached her jumper I pulled the chain off. Then I tore the tank top to reveal her black bra.

She was really beautiful. She was going unconscious. So I slapped her again to wake her up. She has to feel everything. So I decided to give her a little pleasure. Then punish her again.

She was crying. Just for a fraction I regretted doing it. But then my mother's face flashed through my brain so I continued with it. I licked the part where I bit so that it closed.

I stopped and looked at her for her to control herself. Then again I leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head saying

"You still have blood on your mouth"

I just smirked and held her head tight so that I can kiss her.

I kissed her she resisted at first then when she tasted the blood she couldn't anymore. Vampire or not any supernatural cannot resist the taste of blood. But being a vampire we have to have blood or we die.

She slipped her tongue in to taste more of her blood. My hands cupped her boobs and pressed them then I reached for the clips behind her and unhooked her bra. I slid them up my breaking our kiss so that the rested on her hands. She was flawless. I took her both boobs in both my hand to squeeze them. They were big yet firm and round. I then trailed wet kisses down her neck then her cleavage. All the while squeezing and kneading her boobs. She let out a moan when I touched her nipples with my mouth. I graced with my teeth around her nipples. I started sucking on one of them while pinching and pulling the other one.

I then bit on the lower side of her right nipple to take in her blood again. This time I made it pleasurable for her. She kept moaning. Then I reached below to open her jeans. I couldn't wait anymore so I just ripped it open. She tensed when she realised what I was about to do. She then started pleading for me to stop. Now I knew she was in her full consciousness I can continue with my punishment. I touched her most private part. She was wet from all the sucking I did earlier on her boobs. I wanted to taste her, but I knew if I did it would only pleasure her more. So without any further thinking I inserted two of my finger into her glory hole. She shouted as it hurt her. She was as tight as a virgin. But she wasn't a virgin.

I then removed my finger and licked them to taste her. She tasted so sweet. But I could do this so without another thought I got off her and undressed completely. She gasped when she saw how big I was. Of course I was longer and thicker than a normal human as I was a vampire. I just smirked. I got on top of her again. I was about to kiss her again but my mother's images flashed through my brain again reminding me that she wasn't my lover that I am suppose her but a murder that I am suppose to punish.. So instead I slapped her even harder this time which split her lower lip and it was bleeding. I licked the blood as she started crying and shouting again. I then bit her again on her cleavage painfully, while inserting my dick into her with one push. Though she was wet but she was too tight to take me into her suddenly. I kept pushing in and out of her all the while biting her here and there pulling her hair and slapping her whenever she was about to go unconscious. And when I couldn't control any more I bit her neck again while spilling my seed into her too I dint notice my hand was on her mouth she bit my hand hard and started to drink off me. I was caught off guard by this new reaction of her that by mistake I let my venom slip into her blood. I saw her eyes they became a golden yellow colour and they were very bright that I had to close my eye.

All of a sudden she pulled on the rope and they broke open. She was free. she threw me on the ground. She was floating in the air bright golden colour lashing like a second skin all around her. She grew so bright that I couldn't look at her anymore. All of a sudden she burst out like a bomb and she fell on the bed unconscious.

That's when I realised what she was.

_The truth _of what she was.

_So do you think I should continue with the rating or should I just delete this chapter and continue with the rating 'T'. You can tell me any suggestions. And please let me know what you think about Carl. I write the chapters as I post them nothing is written from before so any suggestions will be taken. I mean I have the plot in my mind but I can ignore the lemons and concentrate on other stuffs it you want. So whatever you want to say let me know. You know how. So please review if you want earlier updates._


End file.
